Chica del café
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: Jamás la había visto e incluso así ya tenía una historia con la chica del café.
1. Capítulo 1

**Chica del café**

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Sinopsis:** Jamás la había visto e incluso así ya tenía una historia con la chica del café.

**Nota de autora:** Historia originalmente concebida para mayo, pero que por un bloqueo para seguirla y por no convencerme su final, atrase. Todavía no determinó si serán dos o tres capítulos más, pero sepan que voy a actualizar cada dos semanas.

Sin más que decir, disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Había pocas cosas que Natsu Dragneel apreciaba desde el fondo de su corazón. La familia, los amigos y el café de la esquina tenían esos privilegios. Siendo este último un segundo hogar desde la primera vez que ingreso.

Escuchó del café cuando tenía doce años, durante su primer año de secundaria en Fairy Tail. Instituto nuevo y un ambiente con el cual no estaba familiarizado debido a que toda su educación había sido en casa. Fue por el nuevo trabajo de su padre que había terminado allí y lo detestaba.

No toleraba estar rodeado de personas tan superficiales y con malas intenciones. Compañeros y profesores solían ignorar su presencia, lo que conllevaba a que siempre estuviera aislado, pero a Natsu eso le importaba poco y nada. Gran parte de su infancia había permanecido solo junto a Igneel y su imaginación para distraerse, la secundaria no cambiaría eso. No realmente.

Sin embargo, el chico de ese entonces no contaba con que su olfato un día lo empujará al aroma de scones recién calentados y acabaría en las puertas de un local.

—¿Y este lugar?

Natsu había escrutado el frente, alcanzando a percibir con precipitación que se trataba de un café con una temática bastante original. Carecía de lujosa publicidad y no era del interés para los estudiantes porque pasaban sin mirar hacia el interior.

—_Café Fairy Tale: Donde la magia aguarda_ —mencionó en voz alta. Fue una sorpresa para Natsu que se llamará de manera parecida a su escuela. Magnolia poseían una alguna obsesión con las hadas—. Bueno, los scones huelen bien.

Sin mucho titubear, ingreso. La campana en la puerta advirtió a las personas del mostrador, que eran todas mujeres, provocando que una adulta de cabello rosado como Natsu y rostro amable se colocara en la caja. El chico le proporcionó una mirada inoportuna.

—Hola, pequeño. Bienvenido a Fairy Tale, ¿quieres que tome tu orden?

—¡Hola, soy Natsu Dragneel! —declaró él para consternación de la cajera—. Olí los scones y vine.

La señora mira con simpatía.

—Bueno, Natsu. ¿Entonces quieres un solo scon?

—Bueno...—titubeó. El pequeño recordó que no sabía cuánto dinero llevaba. Desesperado, revolvió sus bolsillos y arrojó todo sobre el mostrador—. Es que no sé cuánto dinero tengo... —entrecerró los ojos para leer el nombre en su etiqueta—, señorita Grandine…

—Entiendo. Contaré tu dinero y veré que puedes comprarte —Grandine dispersó los billetes y contó las monedas, sorprendida por la cantidad—. Bueno, tienes cien jewels, lo que serían muchos scones y un buen jugo de naranja o licuado. Sin embargo, no sé si tienes permitido gastar todo.

Dragneel se puso ambas manos tras su cabeza, meditando. Igneel le había dado dinero asumiendo que iba a almorzar en el comedor escolar, no obstante, el aspecto de lo que había hizo que perdiera el apetito. No comía nada desde la mañana, pero tampoco deseaba gastar mucho.

—Tres scones y el jugo de naranja entonces, por favor —concluyó. Grandine realizó la operación en la caja y le dio un comprobante a Natsu junto con el cambio—. ¿Puedo ir a sentarme en una mesa? —preguntó a la cajera.

—Por supuesto, escoge donde quieras.

Asintió y avanzó un poco. El café no estaba del todo vacío, notó a dos personas en la barra frente a la ventana lateral y una pareja en las mesas con asiento encuerado contra el pasillo principal. En un rincón apartado, junto a una pared, había una serie de pequeñas mesas con sillas de madera elegantes acopladas a un cuadro de un dragón escupiendo fuego al escudo de un caballero. Natsu escogió ese espacio sin dudar demasiado.

—Este sitio huele como nuestra antigua casa —murmuró tocando la pared donde el cuadro del dragón estaba enmarcado. La superficie era de un tapizado verde con detalles rojos—. Woah, qué suave…

Levantó su vista y echó un vistazo que no solo estaban un dragón y un caballero. Hadas, gigantes, diosas y demonios adornaban toda la pared en lo que acompañaba a un cuadro completo rindiendo homenaje a las criaturas mágicas de la época medieval. Natsu estaba maravillado.

Cada detalle estaba muy cuidado, en el trabajo se sentía en la viveza y realismo que transmitía la obra. Era perfecta.

—A Igneel le gustaría ver esto —declaró, pensando en el enorme dragón rojo que aparentaba ser su padre cuando jugaban.

Antes de que Natsu vagara más en sus pensamientos, Grandine apareció con su orden y él le agradeció. Estaba por comenzar a comer cuando noto que la mujer lo continuaba observando con una mirada similar a las que Igneel frecuentaba mandarle: era la preocupación de un padre.

Grandine pareció entender que su sentimiento había sido percibido porque habló.

—Me sorprende ver a alguien de tu edad y de Fairy Tail por este lugar —Natsu bajó los ojos al escudo del instituto en su uniforme. Era obvio que no intentó disimular de dónde venía—. No es que tengamos algún problema, pero este sitio contrasta mucho con su forma de ser y eso me hizo preguntarme si realmente eres de ahí o solo estabas perdido.

¿Realmente era de Fairy Tail?

La pregunta sonaba tonta, pero Natsu titubeó un poco. No se sentía en sintonía con su nueva escuela, aunque esta siempre era definida como un lugar optimista y familiar, seguía añorando la vida junto a la naturaleza, los juegos con Igneel y la libertad que la ciudad parecía haberle arrebatado.

Estaba en una disyuntiva enorme.

—Solo quiero estar en casa —respondió, escuetamente. Grandine soltó una tenue carcajada que le produjo mirarla con curiosidad—. ¿Qué?

La mujer seguía carcajeando para su consternación, se acercó y revolvió sus cabellos con afecto. El arrumaco le causó cierta sorpresa, pero su tacto suave le provocó pensar en su padre. Tenía un toque muy cariñoso.

—Solamente me hiciste reír, pequeño dragón —confesó. Continuo con el gesto cuando Natsu devoró uno de los scones, echando la vista encima con atención—. Extrañas tu casa, ¿no es así? —el chico afirmó—. Bueno, siempre que desees puedes considerar este sitio como tu hogar. Esto es Fairy Tale, la magia aguarda.

Dragneel detuvo su comida para mirar a Grandine con curiosidad. Ella solo le sonría.

—Bueno…—manifestó, todavía procesando lo que la mujer había dicho.

El resto de su comida la pasó en paz y aprovechó el silencio del café para resolver algunos problemas de matemáticas. Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde, Natsu organizó sus cosas y salió, no sin antes asegurar que volvería en alguna ocasión. El sitio no era un restaurante de lujo, pero tenía buena comida, un ambiente atractivo y todavía tenía que resolver lo que la camarera le había dicho.

«Esto es Fairy Tale, la magia aguarda».

—Remitir a mi hogar… —dijo en voz alta.

El viento sopló con suma fuerza, removiendo las hojas caídas por el otoño aproximándose, pero eso no fue lo que originó que Natsu levantara su mirada.

—¿Eh?

Una pequeña luz, era Dragneel lo que juraría siempre que vio, se había alzado sobre él. Esta se movió a los compas del viento y se escondió detrás del Fairy Tale.

Eso y la frase de Grandine resonando en su cabeza le hizo entender una cosa.

Ese café no sería un lugar pasajero en su vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Chica del café**

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Sinopsis:** Jamás la había visto e incluso así ya tenía una historia con la chica del café.

**Nota de autora:** Confieso que esta historia la estoy escribiendo sin ningún sentido aparente, es decir, lo que creo que podría ir acorde a su esencia queda plasmado y ya está.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La presencia de Natsu en Fairy Tale pronto se volvió costumbre para todos.

No importaba el día. El muchacho iba a estar en busca de sus tres scones y el jugo de naranja, caminar al asiento junto al dragón y quedarse hasta que estuviera satisfecho. Incluso en el período de vacaciones, estaba por lo menos tres veces para no perder la costumbre.

Metallicana Redfox, el dueño, eventualmente comenzó a presumir de él como su cliente número uno. Esto provocó que Gajeel, el hijo del hombre tuviera competencias inofensivas con Natsu para percibir quien consumía más durante el año. Esa competencia amistosa hizo parte del espíritu del negocio.

Con el pasar de los años, el pequeño se convirtió en un adolescente.

—¡Estoy en casa! —vociferó pasando la puerta. Un saludo general de clientes recibió a Natsu que devolvió el gesto con la misma efusividad—. ¡Hola, tía! —dijo visualizando a la camarera más allegada a él en la caja. Grandine y el equipo habían pasado a ser como sus tías adoptivas.

—Natsu, qué bueno verte. ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?

El susodicho hizo una expresión de despecho, cosa que preocupo a la mujer.

—¿Y ahora qué…? —cuestiono.

—Los mismo de siempre, nadie termina de convencerme, tía. Nadie es como en Fairy Tale, nadie —declaró con un tono de fastidio latente en sus palabras—. Tomaré de lo habitual —y dando la cantidad de dinero justa que ya tenía memorizado, caminó hacia su asiento preferido.

Habían transcurrido cinco años, pero Natsu Dragneel todavía se aferraba a los recuerdos de su antiguo hogar. Al menos para él, la escuela aún no alcanzaba a cubrir el sentimiento de familia que el café le ofrecía. Aunque ya no estaba apartado como en el comienzo y compartía con personas a las que podía considerar como amigos, pero que no terminaba de abrirse del todo.

Erza Scarlet, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y Gray Fullbuster, socio en la clase de fútbol, eran los más cercanos.

La pelirroja era una muchacha de pésimo carácter y bastante exigente con Natsu en cuanto a su cooperación en el consejo, pero también tenía un lado amable. Su compañero de deportes era su opuesto en todo y más de una vez había reñido con él de forma similar a con Gajeel, sin embargo, tenían un sentimiento de camaradería que Dragneel no pensó tener con nadie fuera de Fairy Tale.

¿Eso significaba que ya se sentía parte de Fairy Tail? Lamentablemente, no.

Incluso teniendo a Erza y Gray en su vida, el tipo de personas que detestaba todavía existían en el instituto. Cosa que comprobó durante su último interés amoroso.

Yukino Aguria, una muchacha con la cual trabajo en clases de Literatura lo había cautivado. Entre charla y charla, descubrió que le fascinaba los mundos de fantasía. Eso alcanzó para que el chico de cabello rosado le pidiera una cita e invitarla a Fairy Tale, su segundo hogar.

Aquello fue un error fatal.

Sería por la ilusión del primer amor o por una estupidez que no analizo, pero se abrió de corazón durante la cita, revelando cómo había llegado al café y todo lo que le transmitía. El muchacho tuvo que confesar que Yukino parecía buena oyente y que comprendía lo que había atravesado, al punto en que se besaron cuando terminaron su cita. Todo para que algunos días más tarde la viera de la mano de Sting Eucliffe, capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

—Yukino…, ¿por qué? —le pregunto, exigiendo una explicación. Sting lucía una mirada altanera sobre él, disfrutando su miseria—. Creí que nos entendíamos.

—Dragneel, Dragneel. Qué inocente eres —Sting habló por Yukino. Avanzó con soberbia—. ¿De verdad creíste que tu sueño infantil y un café mediocre iban a competir contra mí? Asúmelo. Vives en los cuentos de hadas porque, en el fondo, te sientes muy solo.

Eucliffe se carcajeó, pero poco tiempo porque el puño de Natsu se estampo en su cara, ocasionando una contienda que concluyó con la expulsión de ambos por tres días de la escuela. Esa misma noche, Igneel había reprendido mucho al joven Dragneel por su conducta.

—Natsu, sé que deseas que todo sea como cuando éramos tu y yo, pero ya ha pasado ese tiempo. Todo cambia, hijo.

—Pero no quiero, sí todo cambia… —Natsu bufo, malhumorado—. ¡El único que cambio que quise hacer en estos cinco años y mira como acabó! —el tono elevado de su voz sorprendió a su padre, quien retrocedió. Al notar como había actuado, el muchacho sollozo, afligido—. Lo lamento, papá. Es que siento que el cambio es malo.

—Ay, Natsu. Es lo más constante que tenemos —le señaló, sonriendo—. La inevitabilidad del cambio es una constante universal, Natsu. El cambio siempre está en nosotros, aunque no te des cuenta y cuando lo notes, tal vez sea demasiado tarde.

Recostado sobre el asiento que lo acompañaba desde los doce años, las palabras de Igneel resonaban en su mente. Habían pasado tres meses a partir del asunto de Yukino y en ese periodo había vuelto a ser el muchacho retraído y solitario como cuando apenas iniciaba en el instituto. La única diferencia era que no estaba allí por tres horas completando tareas o revisando redes sociales porque en algún momento Gajeel llegaba dispuesto a conversar.

—Oye, Salamander. Borra esa cara de trasero que tienes —la gruesa voz de su mejor amigo del café interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. Dragneel carcajeó, animado—. Gee-hee, esa sonrisa estúpida se ve mejor en ti.

—Eso es lo más adorable que me has dicho nunca, metal —apuntó Natsu chocando puños en señal de saludo. Redfox se acomodó en el asiento de enfrente—. ¿Y cómo estuvieron tus clases?

—La misma basura de siempre. Excepto por Química porque pude ver a la enana —relató.

—Todavía no puedo creer que una chica como Levy esté contigo, Gajeel —comentó Natsu revisando su celular. En las últimas imágenes sacadas salían Gajeel, Levy y él tomando helado—. ¿Las quieres? Todavía no las descargue a la computadora.

—Claro, a la enana le gustaría tenerlas para su álbum. Tú sabes cómo son las mujeres en eso…

—No, no sé cómo son —Natsu refunfuño y antes de que Gajeel dijera algo, agregó—. Y no, no quiero conocer a nadie de Phantom Lord. Muchas gracias por tus servicios.

Gajeel soltó un bufido.

—El sarcasmo no era necesario, Salamander —señaló, antes de sumergirse en su teléfono.

El silencio entre ambos se estableció gradualmente. Grandine apareció con sus pedidos minutos después y los depositó en la mesa con un afecto que los adolescentes devolvieron, sin embargo, el rostro de Natsu se llenó de incertidumbre al ver su orden.

—Tía, ¿dónde está mi sándwich de pescado?

—Oh, Natsu. Eso me olvide de decirte cuando entraste —recordó—. El último sándwich fue vendido hace un rato. Resulta que está siendo muy popular.

«El cambio siempre está en nosotros, aunque no te des cuenta y cuando lo notes, tal vez sea demasiado tarde».

—Oh, cielos…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chica del café**

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Sinopsis:** Jamás la había visto e incluso así ya tenía una historia con la chica del café.

**Nota de autora:** Pareciera que la aparición de Lucy y su inevitable encuentro con Natsu se está haciendo rogar, pero descuiden, va a suceder. Puede que esta parte sea más amplia, pero siendo el final, quería darme ese lujo y no cortarlo más.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Natsu sentía que estaba preparado para arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Su mano temblaba, junto con ese único músculo en su mejilla que ya no podía controlar. Lisanna Strauss, una camarera del lugar que conocía al muchacho desde hacía dos años, justo debía lidiar hoy con él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado esta vez? Salí prácticamente huyendo de clases —gruñó, haciendo que la chica detrás del mostrador se encogiera—. Lisanna…

—Casi treinta minutos, Natsu. Te digo, es de Fairy Tail y no sabemos cómo hace para llegar antes que tú, pero no podemos negarle el sándwich —le advirtió, viendo como el rostro del joven se fruncía para reclamar—. Mejor quédate con los scones. Mañana quizás tenga más suerte.

—Eso dices siempre —rezongó pagando y yendo a su lugar. Se pasó las manos por la cara, refunfuñando para sí mismo. Era la misma situación del día anterior. Y el día antes de eso. Y el día antes de eso.

Estaba sufriendo por su sándwich de pescado desde hacía casi un mes y estaba empezando a enloquecer sin este.

—Es mi invento, maldita sea. Debería tener una dotación sin pagar un solo jewel —pensó para sí mirando como Lisanna dejaba su pedido sin dirigirle diálogo alguno. Así era el trato que recibía en el café desde que comenzó a ponerse fastidioso.

Desconocía el motivo de que el maldito café no solo hiciera más unidades, sabiendo de su éxito. Había interrogado a Mirajane por eso, intentando conversar de aumentar la dotación para que alcanzara, no obstante, ella se rehusó. Natsu entonces había ido a hablar directamente con Metallicana, reclamando porque estaban tan negados con él en Fairy Tale.

—Porque tu actitud es muy inmadura, Natsu. No puedes pasar y atacar a mi personal por un pedazo de comida —le habría dicho, por primera vez, con bastante enfado—. Te aprecio mucho, mocoso. A ti y todo lo que significa mi café en tu vida, pero si continuas así tendré que desterrarte.

Natsu jadeó.

—Espera, ¿no estás bromeando? —el rostro serio del hombre le hizo comprender que no—. Está bien. No diré nada más —dijo, resignado.

Metallicana apoyó su mano en el hombro, confortando.

—Me he reunido con tu padre varias veces, ¿sabes? Se de tu temor al cambio, mocoso —confesó. Natsu no se sorprendió. Como Gajeel y él, Igneel y Metalicana habían hecho amistad—. Mi único consejo es que abras tu mente, porque tal vez hayas pasado por cambios dolorosos, pero quizás esta vez sea diferente.

—¿Diferente de qué?

—Un cambio diferente. En vez de dolor o tristeza, tal vez venga alegría e incluso amor —Metallicana sonrió a Dragneel—. Recuerda, mente abierta y no tendrás que dejar Fairy Tale.

Natsu dejó de presionar al café por su sándwich, pero con una inútil esperanza siempre preguntaba en cada pedido del día, recibiendo la misma respuesta negativa. Excepto por parte de Lisanna que, ocasionalmente, revelaba datos de la persona misteriosa que comía sandwich de pescado.

Fue allí donde supo que era alguien de su escuela y que tenían la misma edad. Se enteró que adoraba el jugo de naranja en tamaño grande como él y que a veces pedía una dona de chocolate para acompañar el sándwich.

—Eh, Salamander, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre? —indagó Gajeel una vez.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estás obsesionado con alguien de quien no sabes ni su nombre, cara o aspecto. ¡Alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces! —le señalo como si fuera lo más evidente—. Esto me hace pensar que te gusta o algo por el estilo, gee-hee.

Natsu miró a su amigo enrojecido, sin embargo, le tiró un scon por la cabeza.

—¡Oye, no juegues con la comida!

—¿Te volviste estúpido o qué? Lo único que me interesa es mi sándwich de pescado —respondió, vacilando.

¿Acaso él…? No, lo único que le importaba era tener alguna forma para aparecer un poco antes y así recoger su maldito sándwich, pero algo siempre lo detenía. Sin embargo, mañana sería ese día. Mañana si lo iba a obtener.

—Natsu, lo lamento. Ella ya se fue.

Había estado tan cerca.

—Espera, ¿ella? —espetó, mirando a su tía Grandine con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que le decían que su ladrón misterioso era una chica—. ¿El ladrón de pescado es mujer?

La camarera ignoro el sobrenombre absurdo y asintió.

—Sí, siempre es la misma chica rubia. Va a tu escuela y pide lo mismo que tú, pero eso ya lo sabias —expresó. Sorpresivamente, sonrió—. Que pida lo mismo me hizo pensar que estaba enamorada de ti.

—¿Eh? Eso es ridículo —Natsu replico, sonrojado. ¿La chica del café gustar de él? Ni siquiera la conocía—. Su único objetivo es fastidiarme con mi sándwich y no necesito conocerla para saber que pretende cambiar todo lo que tengo.

Grandine carcajeó.

—Oh, Natsu. Eso ya lo ha hecho.

Ignorando la risa, avanzó hacia su asiento. Mañana sería el día.

Finalmente, sucedió.

Había salido por su ventana de la clase de Historia, atravesado varias calles sin respetar señales y peleo con una anciana por una bicicleta, pero allí estaba. El sándwich de pescado en el mostrador cuando llegó.

—Y esto solo me costó un diente que la anciana me quito de un puñetazo —pensó.

Su vista se concentró en el sándwich tan pronto como se acomodó en la escasa fila. Una emoción lo invadió apenas dio un paso adelante, pero su expresión alegre se esfumó cuando vio a la muchacha delante suyo pedir la comida y recibirlo en sus manos tan rápido que casi no tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta.

—¡Espera, no! —imploro con desesperación, pero mantuvo la compostura y se acercó a la muchacha sentada en una mesa contigua a su asiento predilecto—. ¡Así que tú eres la ladrona! —ella saltó del susto.

—¡No me asustes así! —una aguda voz lo reprendió, haciéndolo vacilar sobre qué decir, más aún cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Yo...

Natsu y la muchacha se quedaron en un extraño silencio que llamó la atención de todos en Fairy Tale. Incluso los del equipo dejaron sus puestos para saber qué ocurría. Grande su sorpresa al ver a Natsu con una chica que, aparentemente, era la ladrona de pescado.

—Por todos los cielos…—dijo Lisanna.

—Eso es…—siguió Grandine.

—Es amor a primera vista, gee-hee —apuntó Gajeel, triunfante. Esté codeó a Lisanna con una sonrisa victoriosa—. Págame, albina. Te dije que no iba a saber que decirle.

La joven camarera suspiro, el hijo del dueño había tenido una buena intuición. Por otro lado, Natsu realmente no sabía qué decir ahora que ella lo estaba mirando, no habiendo planeado el momento.

—El...el sándwich de pescado… ¡siempre te estás robando el último! —exclamó, recuperando la compostura y señaló el bocadillo.

La muchacha lo miró y luego echó un vistazo al sándwich antes de que se quedara sin aliento.

—¡Entonces eres real! —exclamó, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—¡Espera, lo siento mucho! —dijo, sonrojándose—. Mi amiga me recomendó este lugar a través de su novio y comencé a venir por sus platillos particulares. Estaba contenta de encontrar sándwich de pescado aquí y me dijeron que había otro cliente que generalmente compraba, ¡pensé que me mentían!

—¿En serio?, ¿y quién dijo semejante cosa?

—¡Fue el chico sin cejas, Gajeel! —el susodicho jadeó de pánico cuando ambos voltearon a donde estaba—. ¡Hola, Gajeel!

Redfox hizo un leve gesto de saludo, mientras sentía como Natsu lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Es curioso que Gajeel nunca dijo que te conocía, es mi mejor amigo —añadió Natsu pensando en cómo asesinarlo después—. Esos sándwiches son invento mío. En verdad enloquecí mucho cuando no alcanzaba a comerlos e incluso jugué con mi estadía aquí —reflexionando, había sido un imbécil—. Y todo por comida. Soy un idiota —suspiro.

—¡Oye, no! —ella lo detuvo. Natsu la miró, incrédulo—. La comida es valiosa. Entiendo porque reaccionaste así. Lo siento mucho —dijo de nuevo, tomó sándwich y lo partió, sujetando la mitad hacia él—. Ten.

—¿Qué yo qué?

—Es muy sabroso, por eso siempre lo quiero —le indicó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Natsu debía de admitir que comenzaba a parecerle tierno—. No puedo culparte por quererlo también. Podemos compartir esto y comenzaré a traer mi almuerzo. ¡Pero ya lo pagué, así que no te lo voy a dar todo!

—Eh, sí claro —Natsu observó la mitad del sándwich y comenzó a encarar a su asiento, sin embargo…—¿Te molestaría que me sentara aquí, es decir, contigo? Claro, sino te molesta, digo…—concluyó entre balbuceos.

—No, claro que no —ella lo miró acomodarse en el asiento de enfrente—. Eres de Fairy Tail como yo, ¿cómo es que nunca te vi?

—No suelo quedarme mucho, solo para fútbol. La escuela no es agradable para mí —confesó—. En cambio, este lugar, es mi segundo hogar —Natsu miró el retrato del dragón y, por primera vez, sintió que sus llamas brillaban más que nunca.

—Te entiendo, este lugar tiene magia como dice su frase.

—Sí…

Natsu cruzó mirada con la chica, esta vez, quedándose más de lo debido. Ambos desviaron la mirada, obviamente sonrojados.

—Escúchame… —Natsu se volvió y lo miró. Ella se quedó atónita por un instante—. ¿Por qué no, eh ...? —se frotó la nuca, mirando entre el sándwich y el chico—. ¿Por qué no lo compro mañana y podemos ... dividirlo de nuevo?

—¿De veras…? —Natsu le preguntó—. Es que yo…

—¡Si quieres no lo compro más y ya, lo soportare! —señaló—. No pareces del tipo que le guste compartir —dijo ella, sus ojos brillando con malicia cuando le sonrió.

Natsu carcajeó de la misma forma.

—No lo soy —confesó—. Pero creo que haré una excepción contigo. Eres linda —se escuchó que sus amigos en el mostrador se reían y eso hizo que el rostro de Dragneel se iluminará de un rojo brillante.

—Eso en realidad suena bien —exclamó ella, con las mejillas rojas. Miró su celular y su rostro cambió a uno de ligera tristeza—. Se me hace tarde, tengo que irme a las clases de manejo.

—¡Espera, te acompaño! —Natsu no supo de dónde salió esa repentina amabilidad, pero no vacilo en escarbar en su mente por qué. Avanzaron hacia la puerta—. ¿Así que mañana te veo? —se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente—. Entonces, es una cita.

—Si lo dices de esa forma hace que suene formal —declaró con malicia.

—No me quejaría si fuera así, ladrona —comentó altanero mientras apartaba la puerta y la chica del café salía. Ese alias ahora sonaba diferente en su mente—. Procura llegar temprano, no vaya a ser que alguien nos gane nuestro pescado.

La observó irse con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro hasta que ella volteó un poco.

—¡Oh! —exclamó mientras se daba la vuelta—. ¡Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia!

—Luce…—murmuró antes de sonreírle de nuevo—. Soy Natsu Dragneel.

—Entonces te veré mañana, Nat —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa tímida.

—Nos vemos mañana, Lucy.

La puerta de Fairy Tale se cerró. Al voltear, todos comenzaron a aplaudirle a Natsu y este solo corrió a su asiento (su asiento con Lucy) avergonzando, pero con algo claro en su mente.

El cambio tal vez no era tan malo, no con la chica del café, Lucy Heartfilia, a su lado a partir de ese momento.


End file.
